Panda
Pandas are passive (sometimes neutral) mobs that reside in bamboo jungles. Spawning Pandas spawn in groups of 1–2 in bamboo jungle biomes. They spawn on grass blocks similarly to other passive mobs, but seem to be rarer than other jungle mobs. They spawn with a randomized personality, with the default one being the most common, and the brown variant being the rarest. Behavior Pandas will occasionally lie on their backs, roll over or sit upright with their paws together. Pandas will seek out bamboo and cake items and eat them, which produces particle effects. Pandas will follow players holding bamboo. Baby pandas will sometimes sneeze, producing particle effects and making nearby adult pandas jump. Pandas will attack players when hurt, but only once, similar to llamas.[upcoming 1.8][Bedrock Edition only] Personalities Pandas can have different personalities: either normal, aggressive, weak, lazy, worried or playful. * Aggressive pandas: ** Are neutral, and will attack the player and other mobs when hit for 6 health per attack. ** When nearby pandas are attacked, aggressive pandas will become hostile towards attacker.[upcoming 1.8][Bedrock Edition only] * Lazy pandas: ** Will not interact with the player or eat items off the ground. ** They will also lay down on the ground. ** They are slower than normal pandas. * Worried pandas: ** Will avoid most mobs, except pandas. ** Will shake and hide their faces during thunderstorms. * Playful pandas: ** Will roll over and jump around more often than other pandas. * Weak pandas: ** They tend to sneeze more often than regular pandas. ** They have 10 health instead of 20. * Brown pandas: ** Do not have unique personality actions, but are brown and white instead of the usual black and white. Breeding For two pandas to enter love mode, there must be at least eight bamboo blocks within a five-block radius from them; once that requirement is met, the player can feed them bamboo and they will mate, producing a baby panda. Genetics Each panda has two hidden values called "genes"; when two pandas breed their genes are randomly mixed and they then pass on the new traits to their children. genes can have a maximum value of 15. Similar to biology, there is a main gene and a hidden gene. Each panda has different required genes to be born. * Lazy panda: When the main gene is 0. * Worried panda: When the main gene is 1. * Playful panda: When the main gene is 2. * Aggressive panda: When the main gene is 3. * Weak panda: When the main gene is 4–7. * Brown panda: When the main gene is 8–9. * Normal panda: When the main gene is 10–15. Appearance The appearance of pandas depend on their personality: ** Aggressive pandas have angry eyebrows. ** Lazy pandas have a smiling face. ** Weak pandas have teary eyes and snotty noses. ** Worried pandas have 'puppy' eyes similar to tamed wolves. ** Playful pandas have their tongues out. Pandas are usually black and white, but there is a rare brown and white variant. Drops Upon death, adult pandas will drop: * 0–2 bamboo * 1–3 experience orbs, if killed by a tamed wolf or the player. Like other baby animals, killing a baby panda yields no items or experience. Baby pandas have a chance of dropping 1 slimeball when they sneeze.